


retrograde

by Pets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jason Grace, M/M, Wolf Instincts, oh does Jason Grace pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pets/pseuds/Pets
Summary: Jason was raised by wolves. He knows that. He knows he is in love with Leo Valdez as well.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> Does being raised by wolves make you a werewolf via proxy? send in your opinions to blackpercy.tumblr.com

Jason Grace was nothing short of a wolf. He realized it a while ago, he thinks. Before Camp Half Blood, before all his memories were wiped. And although his memories hadn’t come back, his instincts sure did.

He scented Piper when they were sitting together at the campfire. She smelled like seafoam and sandalwood like the Malibu girl she was. He had told her that much, whispering in her ear as demigods whopped and hollered around them. She had just laughed and snorted, pushed him off her half-heartedly, and proceeded to watch the events around the fire.

He stalked outside of Cabin One at night, vigilant and ready. Anxiety rang through him like a bell, struck anytime he heard a noise. Annabeth found him one night, sleeping outside his doorway. She had woken him up quietly, helped him inside, and didn’t say a word.

But Jason felt his most wild when he saw Leo. It was if all his senses went off at the same time. He needed to feel the smaller boy’s hard bones and muscle under his perpetually dry and charred skin. He needed to smell the smoke and fire from his neck, his elbow, his scalp. He needed to taste his sweat, to hear his voice, to see him. Jason was absolutely in love and he didn’t know how to say it other than the way he was taught. That was in his bones.

He saw glimpses in dreams. He remembered this all-consuming feeling. He’d felt it before. He saw glimpses of boys on riverbanks and girls in the middle of wildflowers. He remembered feeling just as selfish, loyal. And animalistic.

Whenever Jason even saw a glimpse of Leo at camp, he jumped for him and wrestled him to the ground. Leo’s giggles and boisterous laugh was nothing but music to Jason’s ears as he pinned the other boy down.

“What’s up, Superman?” Leo smiled his off-kilter smile and Jason’s heart pattered in his chest.

“Nothing. Just haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“Well, you know. The Argo.”

“The Argo.”

“It’s fitting,” Leo leaned in close and Jason’s eyes got wide. "Jason and the Argonauts."

They were so close. He could feel Leo's breath on his lips. Could feel him breathing beneath him, his chest pressed into Jason's.

Jason’s heart soared. Something settled in him. There’s something about pack. There’s something about mate.

And Jason realized, just then, he would follow Leo Valdez anywhere. He would jump into Tartarus for him.

He had felt so lonely, so empty. But Leo made him feel so full. Almost as if, if he never got his memories back, he would be okay. He could build new ones with Leo.

Leo’s hands reached up to cup Jason’s face, his eyes fluttered shut.

Then Leo laughed. Pushed Jason off him. He got up, wiped his overalls off, and held a hand out to Jason.

And of course, Jason took it.


End file.
